raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pigs
The Pigs (Lloyd, Lloyd (possibly Boyd) and Floyd) are Cyril Sneer's bumbling henchpigs and assistants. Names Pig legend has it that Mrs. Pig couldn't tell two of her sons apart as kids and so she decided to call them both "Lloyd". The third she named "Floyd" to be different. It never mattered much to Cyril Sneer anyway: When he decided to hire them, and saw how they worked, he just called them...PIGS!! "Lloyd" was the only name actually used on the show; in different episodes, each of the three Pigs was addressed as "Lloyd" by one of the other two. The name "Floyd" comes from Kevin Gillis, who claims the Pigs' names are Lloyd, Lloyd and Floyd; this naming arrangement, and the backstory in the above paragraph, were used in their character profiles on DVD releases. The name "Boyd" originated among fans, possibly from mishearing "boys", the term by which the Pigs addressed each other as a group. (Closed captions always say "boys", never "Boyd".) In any case, about the only way to recognize them is by their voice tone and accent. Pig One (voiced by Nick Nichols and later by Keith Hampshire) is the ringleader, Pig Two (voiced by Len Carlson) is giggly, yet sometimes surly, and Pig Three (voiced by Fred Little and later by Len Carlson) has a mellow voice and is sometimes the dimmest. Biography The Pigs are Cyril's right hand men. They are constantly trying to impress The Boss, in search of the elusive "raise". Inevitably, they are so incompetent that they can't even be trusted with their own lunch. Food is usually a powerful incentive for them - that and the threat of Cyril's wrath. These porkers can usually be found trying to please Cyril with a brainless ill-hatched plan (wait 'til the Boss sees this!!). Although Cyril's grand schemes have been ruined beyond belief on more than one occasion by The Pigs, he can never quite bring himself to fire them. Is it because he likes the apple pie the their mother Mrs. Pig faithfully brings when she comes to visit? Hmmm.... They also bear somewhat of a resemblance to the classic children's nursery tale icon, the Three Little Pigs. Relationships Cyril Sneer Cyril shares a mixed relationship with the pigs, all three of them infuriate him by being completely and utterly stupid in their own comical way. But despite all the yelling, physical abuse and bad pay Cyril still likes the pigs, because he knows he cannot live without them. The pigs are very loyal to their boss and look up to him, even when he gives them their plush rabbits they call their "Bunny Wunnies". But it won't be long before the Pigs are getting yelled at by Cyril for being their usual goofy selves again... Cedric Sneer The pigs show respect for Cedric as he treats them with dignity. He doesn't yell at them like Cyril but he can be firm with them from time to time when they cause trouble. Snag Taking care of Snag is almost a form of torture for the pigs, they're terrified of him (and Snag hates them). Whenever you see the Pigs with Snag their either trying to sneak away from him when he's asleep or on the run from him when he's awake. ﻿ Bert Raccoon Bert seems to be the opposition for the pigs. The pigs are usually spying on Bert (and Ralph and Melissa) to get info that may be useful to Cyril, but this news usually turns out to be a big misunderstanding. The pigs often try to prevent Bert from defeating Cyril in his goals but miraculously Bert always comes out on top and it is them who gets the blame for not doing a good job at stopping Bert. Melissa Raccoon Ralph Raccoon Sophia Tutu Schaeffer the Dog Lisa Raccoon Bentley Raccoon They seem to get along quite well. However it can be noted that they can get very jealous of him because his relationship with Cyril is quite good and go as far as double crossing him in order to make him look bad in front of Cyril. Mrs. Pig Mrs. Pig is a mother of The Pigs. Mr. Knox Lady Baden-Baden Mr. Barnes Voices *Pig One - Nick Nichols (1983-1990; 1991 (flashback only in The Evergreen Election!))/Keith Hampshire (1990-1991)/Benoit Rousseau (French version) * Pig Two - Len Carlson (1983-1991)/Sebastien D'Havernas (French version) * Pig Three - Fred Little (1983)/Len Carlson (1985-1991)/Daniel Lesourd (French version) Gallery Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:The Pigs Category:Minor Characters Category:Pigs Category:Males